1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auditory playing device for use in auditory education or as a toy.
2. BACKGROUND
For auditory education to teach children absolute pitches, for example, it has been customary to let them hear the sounds of a tuned piano so that they can memorize the tones. However, it is difficult with this method to keep the children interested in the training even if some game-like element such as guessing of tones is added. The method is therefore not an effective educational process.
It is known that the younger the children who are given auditory education for absolute pitches, for example, the more effective the education process becomes.